List of Firefox extensions
This is a list of some of the many available Firefox extensions, software add-ons designed for Mozilla Firefox based web browsers. Many Firefox extensions work in the SeaMonkey and Flock web browsers as well. Official *'ChatZilla' - a full-fledged Internet Relay Chat client that works inside Firefox. *'Talkback' - reports any crashes of Firefox to Mozilla. *'DOM Inspector' - for web developers. It allows them to inspect the Document Object Model tree of any page. *'Venkman' - a JavaScript debugger for web developers. Firefox Companions These are official Firefox extensions which are also co-developed and distributed by Mozilla on their site as a bundle (extension + browser). The close involvement of Mozilla in these distribution is notable as being a new distribution tactic, especially with large sites like eBay who have a very large distribution reach. * Firefox Companion for eBay - tracks "my eBay" status and get alerts for certain events such as being outbid. Website integration *'AllPeers' - provides file-sharing by peer-to-peer among friends registered to the service. *'Forecastfox' - displays a summary of weather forecast from AccuWeather *'LibX' - library catalogues *'LinkExtend' - offers meta-ratings on site safety, child safety, company ethics, and site traffic. Also shows PageRank, file downloads, etc. *'Me.dium' - shows a graphical map of people on the web. *'SimilarWeb' - offers similar sites to the web page the user is browsing. *'StumbleUpon' - allows users to encounter random sites based upon the rating given by stumblers and their interests. Google Integration *'Google Gears' - enables offline access to services that normally only are available online, by installing a database engine on the client system to cache the data locally. *'Google Earth Plugin' - provides full integration of Google Earth into the browser. *'Google Notebook' - provides a simple way to save and organize clips of information when conducting research online. *'Google Toolbar' - provides features related to Google Search as a toolbar. *'Google Web Accelerator' - a web accelerator. *'Googlepedia' - shows users Wikipedia articles along with their Google search results. Wikipedia Integration *'SmarterFox' - integrates Wikipedia functionality into Firefox and recommends related articles. *'Universal edit button' - notifies user when a web page contains editable content Application integration *'FlashGot' - provides download features and integration with a variety of external download managers. *'FoxyTunes' - controls external media players. *'IE Tab' - allows users to view pages using the Internet Explorer rendering engine from within Firefox. This is useful for some websites that do not work properly in Firefox. Browser features Browser Behaviour/Navigation *'Adblock Plus' (variant of Adblock) is used for blocking ads via a paired blacklist and whitelist. *'All-in-One Sidebar' - adds enhanced sidebar functionality similar to that found in the Opera web browser. *'Capture Fox' - is a screencast tool which captures the Firefox window as well as the whole screen and records the user's voice. *'Fasterfox' - pre-fetches links on pages, adjusts page rendering, and employs "network optimizations" to make browsing faster. *'Flashblock' - prevents Flash content from running without being explicitly started (clicked) or whitelisted. *'Hyperwords' - allows users to select text and perform rich commands, such as instant Wikipedia look-ups, in-page translations and conversions etc. *'Image Zoom' - allows users to change image sizes within the page. *'Surf Canyon' - is a real-time relevance feedback application which provides implicit personalization of search results on several major search engines. *'Vimperator' - makes Firefox feel and behave like the Vim text editor. *'Zotero' - enables users to collect, manage, and cite research from all types of sources from the browser Bookmarks *'DéjàClick' - enables the user to bookmark a multi-step recording *'ScrapBook' - adds enhanced scrapbooking, page saving, bookmarking, and notetaking functionality. *'Smart Bookmarks Bar' - allows the user to make bookmarks limited only to icons. *'Xmarks' - adds online bookmark and password synchronization, as well as bookmark tagging and suggested sites. Customization *'Chickenfoot' - allows the user to write scripts to manipulate web pages and automate web browsing *'DéjàClick' - enables user to record and playback complex web transactions via a free web recorder for Firefox *'Greasemonkey' - allows users to install user scripts that modify specific web pages. *'iMacros' - a macro recorder for the Firefox web browser. *'Stylish' - allows the user to install custom CSS that can modify specific web pages and XUL application interfaces. Download Management *'DownThemAll!' - a download manager/accelerator. *'PDF Download' - allows users to customize the handling of PDF files. *'VideoDownloader' - used to download videos from sites like Youtube or Metacafe. Feeds *'Morning Coffee' - a news displayer. *'Operator' - parses microformats. *'Sage' - a popular, lightweight Feed reader extension. Language Tools *'FoxLingo' - translates web pages and text using many free online translators and offers other language tools. *'Rikaichan' - a popup Japanese-English/German/French/Russian dictionary *'International Sideboard' - a keyboard for typing all language (unicode) characters for firefox Privacy/Security *'Cookiesafe' - controls which websites have permission to store cookies. *'LastPass' - offers password management, portability and security. *'NoScript' - allows users to control JavaScript and other potentially executable content. *'WOT: Web of Trust' - warns you about risky sites by adding security icons next to search results, email links, as well as Wikipedia. *'Billeo' - password management, shopping, and bill pay add-on. *'Perseus' - enables to provide users' needs for privacy and confidentiality by encoding the http traffic. Sports *'NBA Scoreboard' - get today's scores and news from the NBA. Tabs *'Firefox Showcase' - shows tabs as thumbnails, to preview, manage and search across them. *'Tab Mix Plus' - provides tabbed browsing enhancements. Themes *'Gradient iCool' - a black and blue theme. Website development tools *'ColorZilla' - adds an eye dropper (color reader), color palettes, page zooming, and displays element information. *'Firebug' - allows the debugging, editing, and modifying of any website's CSS, HTML, DOM, and JavaScript, and provides other web development tools. *'FireFTP' - is a cross-platform FTP client which provides access to FTP servers. *'Web Developer' - adds a menu and a toolbar to the browser with various web developer tools. *'SearchStatus' - provides access to SEO data External links *Official add-ons site for Mozilla product *Website for development of add-ons es:Anexo:Lista de extensiones para Mozilla Firefox ka:Firefox-ის გაფართოებების სია hu:Mozilla Firefox-kiegészítők listája ru:Список расширений Firefox tr:Firefox eklentileri listesi vi:Danh sách các phần mở rộng Firefox zh:Firefox扩展列表 * Category:Mozilla Firefox add-ons Mozilla